ta3fandomcom-20200213-history
Without a Taste
The Script So Far Zooms in on IRK, Shows Vax, Lit, and Tiff sitting at a table in the 'O.K Corral' place. "Mmmm, this jinjitir hits the spot!" Lit said chewing his food. Vax looked up from his plate. "Don't eat while talking" Vax said poking at his food sadly. (Not crying) Tiff and Lit noticed his sadness. "Whats wrong?" Questioned Tiff. Lit wanted to know too. "Yes dude, what up?" He said. Vax looked up at from his food again. "This food, its to regular." He said to them. Everyone in the buffet looked at him suprised. "I want something, something NEW. Not this old stuff." He added. An odd looking customer walked by fakely whistling. He tossed something onto their table. "Yo, Weird dude! You dropped your paper!." Tiff shouted at him. The costomer ran out the door. "Move, Lit. I'm going to get the guy back over here." He explained, while jumping over him to get out of the seat. He ran out the door. Vax picked up the paper. "One chance to buy the Food-Maker-9000. It can make foods yet to be made!" Vax said. "Making foods? Isn't that a cooker's job?" Lit asked Vax. Vax ignored his question, anxiuos to buy the system. "Come on Lit, we need to get Tiff, were going to the store. I NEED THAT SYSTEM!!" He said about to explode in joy. Lit got up "Still think its a Cooker's job though." He said to Vax. On the way out the door, Tiff come running up to them. "I lost him." He told them. "Come on Tiff, were going to the store." Vax said running to his voot cruiser. Lit, and Tiff, ran to their voot cruisers too. After about a minute, they were headed to the store. It took about 2 minutes to get there. When they landed infront of the store, they ran in. Vax pulled the piece of paper out of his back pocket. He looked to see which asile if was on. He found it on the back of the page. "Asile 21, that'll take forever to get to by foot! Oh, what about my Jet Pack? A button come accros on his arm. Vax pessed the button. Mini jetpacks come out and sent him flying. Lit and Tiff stopped running where Vax was just at. "Lets head back to our Voot Crui---" Tiff started to say, but Vax scared him by flying passed him and to his Voot Cruiser. By the time Lit and Tiff got out the door, Vax had already flew toward home. "Hurry, Tiff." Lit said shuting his Voot Cruiser's Window Shield. Once they got to Vax's house, they all joined in the Labrotory. Vax opened up the box. It was a simple machine, you put a combination of objects and items into the top, then, they all get compressed together, then it comes out at the bottom. Vax stared at it. After a while, Vax finally puts a couple stuff from his pocket in there, just to test it out. Vax watched as an orange blob come out. "Who wants to be taster tester?" Vax said eagerly. Tiff raised his hand. "Me!" He shouted, Vax called on him and he ran up and ate it. "Well?" Vax said. "Chewy" He replied. Vax looked suprised. He ran to his teleportation device. "I'm going to go ask The Tallest to sell these!" He said. He ran in and teleported to The Tallest. When he arrived, he saw The Tallest watching him. "Hello Vax, what is that in your hands?" Purple asked. "A food I made, I was wanting to ask you to sell these" Vax said. *The camera pans into Vax's house.* "Don't you wonder if Vax is going to get a chance to sell that stuff?" Lit asked Tiff. Tiff shruged. He was about to speak when he noticed something. "AWESOME!!" He said in amazment. Lit looked confused. "What?" He said looking at Tiff. "His food grows!" He replied......... Tiff pointed to the grown cube. "Tiff! Don't Touch That! Its not sopposed to grow!" Lit yelled. Tiff looked peeved. "So, don't you know anything? Its a new food, and every one knows that NEW foods are-----" Tiff stopped talking annd noticed the food was gone. "Lit!! Just stop messing around!" Tiff yelled at Lit. "Uh... I think IT moved its self." Lit said. Scared he crouched down. "Whats wrong with you? You don't think thats even a LITTLE far-fetched?" Tiff said, laughing at him. Lit pointed behind Tiff. "I'm not turning around, Lit. I'm not falling for your Stupid tricks. Plus, your trying my pactience." Tiff said. Lit ran to Tiff and turned him around."Oh my......" Tiff said about to faint. They both ran into the teleportation device. They both quickly started pushing buttons. The cubed snack lunged at them. Tiff and Lit teleported to The Tallest's Ship right as the cube monster could have destroyed them. Sadly, they were late. "Have you seen the snack?" Vax asked Tiff and Lit. "No, there was small than big and them ROARRR! And then it lunged and now we're here!" Tiff said scared. "What?" Vax asked. YOUR ..... SNACK ..... IS ...., ALIVE!!!!!" Lit yelled at Vax. "Two things, Ow!! You just busted my ears! And secondly, what do you mean, Alive??" Vax Questioned. "It moved on its own!" Tiff and Lit shouted at the same time. "So, what your saying is, this snack has a mind of its own?" Red asked. "A bad one." Lit replied all of a sudden the ship jerked. Everyone in the room flew in different places. "Security! Run Dyonostics to see what happened!" Purple shouted, a camera comed down from the ceiling. The camera showed the ship inside Vax's Jell-o like snack. "We've been absorbed by your snack Vax!" Vax went up to the controls of the ship. "What does this do?" Lit says, running up to a door way in the floor. He opens it and sees that its an exit. "Cool! We are inside your snack Vax!' He said hopping. He stumbled backwards and fell through. He went right through the cube and was floating in space. "Lit!" Vax said pounding on the glass. Lit swam through the air and hit the glass. "Wee!!" He said, grinning. All of a sudden, the ship started to shrink. "I'm big! Look! Who's little now?" Lit said. Then he started to shrink. "Awww, what? UNFAIR!!" Lit said. When they were almost fully shrunk, Vax fell against the controls. He hit the button that sends out ... bombs. The bombs made the snack shrink, making the ship bigger. "We need to take care of IRK now." Tiff said..... "Vax!, grab the lever on the side of the wall!" Red said. Vax ran over to the wall and looked back at The Tallest. "Pull it down!" Purple shouted. Vax yanked the lever down and a green thing fell from the ship's roof. "Get it Vax! Don't let it touch the ground!" Vax tripped on his shoe and landed right beside it. Luckily Tiff was walking backward, it landed on his head. The bad part was that he was backing up because of what was in front of the ship. "Aaahh! Vort Ship!" He Yelled rned bluecovering his head. The Vort ship started to shake, 2 more come out behind it. They started to shake too. They fired missiles and the Tallest's ship. They busted the little parts of the snacks that were still there. The missiles bounced off the ship and come back at The 3 Vort Ships. They got hit and went flying throught the air. When they come back, they turned blue. Suddenly they disappeared. "Weird....." Vax said scratching his head. The Ship Shook, then broke in half. "OMG! This is NOT Good!" Lit said. He pulled out his phone, (most likely to post the picture on facebook!) and took a picture. Vax ran to the Tallest. "What Now?" "Grab the control panel!" Red said to Tiff. Tiff ran to the corner and took the panel off the wall. Purple hit a button and the ship froze.